Scars of Fate
by Kairo Laroche
Summary: Kenneth Biast grew up with an abusive father blaming him for his mother's death day in and day out. He is not without his scars from the ordeal until the day he fled from that home, he met a little boy who didn't fear what he was. Since that day, he befriended the young boy named Will. They were inseparable since. Now older, Will tries to coax Kenneth into a relationship.


Kenneth sat in front of a computer, staring blankly at the flat screen before him. For some reason, his friend was trying to set him up with a dating profile. He wasn't at all amused by this in the slightest, "no. No way, I'm not doing this Will. You can forget it," he refused. He wasn't about to try and get hooked up with a human, they were always far more trouble than they were worth. His father had taught him that much, he never forgot the daily beatings from his old man. His father blamed him for his mother's death, since she'd died shortly after he had been born. He still bore the scars from those times, they burned as those memories reeled back in his head to replay themselves again. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he wouldn't ever follow in that bastard's foot steps. No child of his would suffer the same way he did, half demons had been looked down upon for a long time for being weaker than the pure-blooded class of demons. He didn't want kids and for good reason, knowing that they'd suffer from not being fully demon or fully human. Either way, it was not ideal for him to reproduce and have heirs that would essentially probably bring about destruction of this world.

Besides, humans were too easily spooked, the chances of finding a mate like his father had were slim to none and he wasn't about to bank on the off-hand chance he'd ever find someone who was comfortable enough in knowing truth of what really existed out there. Why should he risk exposing himself to any human, man or woman? Though he had done just that with Will, though the human was good at heart and he always meant well. He was the first who hadn't run away from what he was when he revealed himself as a half demon, Will had been fascinated. Not frightened, it was a change of pace that he had welcomed at the time and he wouldn't ever forget that this one had done him a favor by taking him into his home. He was only a child then but now he had grown, maybe he didn't know how to use all of his powers but he was adept enough at using them when need dictated. Though with the use of his powers, there was a price he had to pay to keep using his powers. To be able to keep living in this world without sacrificing his life force and vitality. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he glanced back at Will who raised his hands in surrender. "Fine man, just trying to get you out into the world. Get you to loosen up a little," Will explained. Kenneth couldn't be mad at him for that, he was just doing his best as a wingman. He wasn't really looking for anything with social, romantic, or friendly attachments. He trusted few with anything that was his, involved him, or information that was about him.

He had trusted Will because he had looked into his soul and found that he could be trusted, the man would have had suffered through torture and more just to keep someone's secret if that meant he could be someone's friend. He would never forget that Will had shared his home when he first ran away from the hellish place that he had been living in, with a dead-beat dad. It wasn't a place for him to stay to suffer for something he couldn't have lived through forever. That he was a demon child had never mattered to the boy back then, nor did it matter to the blonde man standing behind him now. He had been fascinated, excited to meet someone who wasn't entirely human. Why had always baffled Kenneth, had bothered him but he never asked why the other wasn't afraid of him. If he did, it might break whatever spell was over him that allowed him to be tolerant of what he was. He was amazed when the other learned to be more than tolerant of him, when he learned to love and accept what he was. That was when Kenneth knew that his instincts had been correct, he had made the right choice in keeping the human in his life. He was infinitely more knowledgeable about the humans and their world than he could ever be, in short. Will was much like a human pet, someone he relied on to help him through the tough spots in life until he grew accustomed to dealing with such things. Kenneth always treated Will better than a pet, most days anyway. They were equals, as far as Kenneth had been concerned and that thought had never changed as they grew older into adult hood.

"It's about that time again, huh?" Will guessed, his tone of voice almost too hopeful. The blonde knew the side-affects of not feeding for long periods of time, Kenneth had made the mistake of not feeding when it was needed and Will had paid the price for that neglect of need. Kenneth had been more irritable than usual, not really knowing when it was coming around for the first time a few years ago. He wasn't usually angry, merely distant and cold with a bad attitude to boot towards those he didn't know, trust, or like. Like Kenneth, Will bore scars too. Though not from an abusive father or family member, he had bore scars since the young Kenneth did not possess knowledge of what was happening to him back then. The downside of being a half-demon was the need to feed, full-blooded demons did not have to suffer from such trifling things to keep them going and charged up for whatever might come their way. They fed when they felt like it and destroyed their victims at will. Kenneth didn't have the luxury of doing such. To Kenneth, needing to feed was a curse. Not only did it require him to consume blood, but it also required him to perform in physical acts that humans called sex.

Kenneth almost cringed at the thought of the need, he could feel his incisors lengthening from the mere mention of it. Damn him for being able to pin down his feeding cycle, it was due in three days' time. Maybe that's why he had been trying so damn hard to get him to agree to going on a date, but Kenneth hadn't wanted to hear of it. Hadn't wanted to even consider agreeing to such a thing, not only was it dangerous for him. It was dangerous for the human he preyed on, there was a chance that they would die from the experience if he couldn't control his urges. If he didn't find someone to quench the thirst soon though...he would be forced to settle for using Will as his prey. He had always been a willing victim in the past few years, when he needed it. He'd been his only willing victim, actually. Which was why he always had begrudgingly agreed to feeding on him every time that time came around. There were times that Kenneth believed that Will hung around specifically to be used and abused by him in his times of need, during that reoccurring event. Pressing his fingers against his temple, the brunette attempted to ease the growing headache in his skull though it would not go away until he fed. Kenneth always tried to resist but it never turned out good for him, nor for Will who was usually limping the next morning from scratches and bruises that he left on him. Not to mention that he limped for other reasons as well, if Will wasn't a body-builder of sorts. He might be bedridden for a lot more than one night, depending on Kenneth's needs. Will might have been down for a day at most, Kenneth would have to tend to him for a day which he couldn't complain about for all the pain he caused his friend.  
> <p>


End file.
